dragonforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Ground and Pound
Operation Ground and Pound is the fourth track of Dragonforce's Inhuman Rampage album. The song was the second music video to be released by Dragonforce, although as with their previous single, Through the Fire and Flames (TTFAF), the song is edited to reduce the running time to around 5 minutes compared to the album version of nearly 8 minutes. On August 21, 2008 it was made available as a download to play on Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock alongside, Revolution Deathsquad and Heroes of Our Time. Operation Ground and Pound was written by ZP Theart and Sam Totman Music Video The music video of Operation Ground and Pound shows Dragonforce playing on an alien world as large space battleships fly overhead pounding the ground with lightning bolts (some shots are reminiscent of the cover of the previous album, Sonic Firestorm). It starts with the microphone flying towards Theart when the guitar starts. Similar to the music video of TTFAF), his eyes do not open until the song starts. During the duet, [[Sam Totman and Herman Li are shown playing a guitar game on a PC Engine while they duel on the screen (Herman being the winner). In one shot during the duet, ZP Theart can be seen drinking what appears to be coffee from a styrofoam cup in front of a green screen, looking bored and shrugging. At the end, it goes back to the entire band playing, during which special effects continue, with the battleships crashing to the ground. Just before the end, some portions are shown backwards and the planet's sky changes from being orange to blue and the scene becomes more peaceful. Lyrics (*Note: The lyrics for both the album version and music video of the song are exactly the same) Smashing through the boundaries Storming through the burning fields Stand before the Evil One, on towards the morning sun Falling under skies of pain Soldiers searching endlessly Crashing over seven seas Torture in the winter skies, riding over plains of ice Shadows in the fields of the slain Crashing steel and raging fury Smash the cross, destroy the army Crush the legions of the twilight Templars of steel will burn Cry far away, as we reach for the day Passing our way through the punishment and the pain Reach for the world, as the sky begins to fall Rising through the darkened ashes praying that I'll see you all Far away, will our eyes now see the day For today, the everlasting eternal sun Washed away the dreams of a brighter day Forever hold the dream inside The chance to fight another fight The breaking hearts that stand for all our lives Live tonight Woh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Watch you die, I watch you die inside While fear controls your life Then reject this animosity That kills so many minds We feel the power deep within The fear you hold inside Just to find the reason for the treason Now you will be mine Screams of pain and death descending Rise again from hell defending Burn their hearts within the fire Warriors of light will be slain Rise through the pain, like the sun will rise again Day after day but the memories never change Stand before the storm, as the last horizon falls Blinded by the vision and the innocence of our souls Far away, will our eyes now see the day For today, the everlasting eternal sun Washed away the dreams of a brighter day Forever hold the dream inside The chance to fight another fight The breaking hearts that stand for all our lives Live tonight Woh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Far away, will our eyes now see the day For today the everlasting eternal sun Washed away the dreams of a brighter day Forever hold the dream inside The chance to fight another fight The breaking hearts that stand for all our lives Live tonight Woh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh! Woh!